


Target Is You

by eL27



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad boy Ren, Bahasa Indonesia, Blackmail, Bottom Ichinose Tokiya, Boys' Love, M/M, Out of Character, Shounen-ai, Uta no Prince-sama References, Yaoi, slight nsfw
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: Jinguji Ren sudah menetapkan targetnya, dan ia pasti akan mendapatkannya.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren
Kudos: 2





	Target Is You

Jinguji Ren menghembuskan napas pelan. Ia benarbenar bosan. Ia butuh hiburan. Beberapa gadis yang kini mengelilinginya tidak membuatnya puas. Semakin lama ia merasa bosan bermain dengan gadis-gadis ini, dan betapa berisiknya para gadis ini yang kini memperebutkannya.

Ren lantas bangkit dari duduknya, membuat beberapa gadis protes. “Aku malas bermain dengan kalian. Membosankan.” Setelah mengatakan itu, Ren berjalan pergi.

Niatnya ia pergi ke bar untuk bersenang-senang melepas penat, justru semakin penat karena para gadis yang berisik memperebutkannya.

Tidak mengherankan. Siapa yang tidak tertarik pada Jinguji Ren. Putra bungsu keluarga konglomerat Jinguji. Wajahnya yang tampan dan kekayaan yang menjamin tentu saja menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Dan memang bukan sebuah hal yang mengherankan jika Ren mendapatkan _title playboy_ di kampusnya saat ini. Melihat dari banyaknya gadis yang sudah ia kencani dan ia tinggal begitu saja setelah ia bosan.

Malam ini sepertinya Ren memilih untuk pulang dan beristirahat saja.

**[]**

Ren berjalan pelan disepanjang koridor gedung fakultasnya. Sesekali ia balas menyapa orang-orang yang juga menyapanya. Bukan hal yang mengherankan jika Ren begitu terkenal dan banyak yang mengenalnya.

Sesampainya di kelasnya, Ren melihat dosen belum datang namun sudah cukup banyak temannya yang datang. Termasuk dua sahabatnya, Hyuga Yamato dan Kiryuin Van.

“Hei, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Seperti wajah tidak puas setelah melakukan seks semalaman?” tanya Yamato kemudian tertawa.

“Diam kau!” tukas Ren kesal.

Van ikut tertawa, tidak biasanya memang Ren memperlihatkan wajah tidak mengenakkan seperti ini. “Ada apa denganmu? Tidak puas berburu semalam?” tanya Van.

“Aku memang tidak melakukan itu semalam, bodoh!” tukas Ren.

“HA!!??” Van dan Yamato bereaksi bersamaan. Terkejut dengan pernyataan Ren.

“Kau serius? Aku pikir kau langsung pergi ke bar semalam?” tanya Van.

“Aku memang pergi ke sana. Tapi pulang karena bosan,” jawab Ren.

“Kau bosan? Seorang Jinguji Ren bosan? Apa sebentar lagi dunia akan kiamat?” tanya Yamato tertawa kemudian. Ren lagi-lagi mendengus.

“Ya tapi aku juga cukup terkejut jika kau bosan bermain dengan wanita, Ren,” ucap Van.

Ren hanya diam. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia merasa bosan. Bermain terlalu sering dengan banyak gadis membuat ia merasa bosan karena para gadis itu akan dengan mudah membuka selangkangan mereka untuk Ren dengan suka rela, tidak ada tantangan yang membuat Ren sedikit bersemangat.

“Apa yang membuatmu bosan, Ren?” tanya Van.

“Aku butuh tantangan.” Ren menjawab. “Gadis-gadis itu akan langsung merengek meminta digagahi begitu tahu siapa aku. Aku butuh sesuatu yang berbeda,” jelas Ren.

Yamato dan Van saling melempar pandangan mendengar penuturan Ren. Yamato lantas menepuk pelan pundak Ren, menarik Ren sedikit mendekat ke arahnya. “Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!” seru Ren.

“Ck! Aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu! Kau butuh tantangan baru, bukan?” tanya Yamato.

“Ya, lalu?” tanya Ren.

“Kami punya rekomendasi tempat baru untukmu!” tukas Van.

Ren mengernyit menatap dua sahabatnya itu. “Tempat baru?” tanya Ren.

“Ya. Tapi karena tempat ini belum banyak diketahui, maka dari itu tidak bisa mengatakannya secara terang-terangan,” jelas Yamato.

“Tempat apa yang kalian maksud? Terdengar mencurigakan!” tukas Ren.

“Hanya _bar_ biasa, tetapi sedikit berbeda,” jawab Van.

“Kau tertarik?” tanya Yamato.

Ren terdiam sebentar, sebelum ia mengangguk. “Katakan padaku!”

Yamato dan Van tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Ren.

“Namanya Bar _Paradise.”_

**[]**

Ren menatap bangunan di depannya kini. Tampak depan bar ini terlihat seperti kafe biasa, tapi siapa sangka jika ternyata tempat ini adalah sebuah gay bar yang cukup terkenal di kota.

Ren bukan seorang _gay_ tentu saja. Hanya saja mendengar penuturan dari Yamato dan Van siang tadi membuat Ren penasaran dengan isi bar ini. Dan lagi, mungkin rasa penasarannya ini bisa membuatnya menemukan suatu hal baru yang ia cari.

Ren melangkah memasuki bar itu. Begitu Ren masuk ia disambut dengan suasana _bar_ pada umumnya. Bedanya hanyalah pengunjung di bar ini kebanyakan laki-laki, hanya beberapa yang wanita dan tampak telah memiliki pasangan yang juga berjenis kelamin sama.

“Selamat malam, Tuan. Selamat datang di _Paradise._ Apakah ini pertama kali Tuan mengunjungi _bar_ kami?” tanya seorang bartender begitu Ren duduk di bar _stool._

“Ya.”

“Baiklah. Apa kedatangan Tuan di bar ini untuk mencari ke—”

“Aku pesan _cocktail.”_ Ren memotong ucapan _bartender_ itu. Tidak berniat mendengar apa yang akan _bartender_ itu katakan.

 _Bartender_ itu terdiam, kemudian mengangguk. “Baiklah, Tuan.”

Sementara _bartender_ itu meracik apa yang Ren pesan, Ren memilih untuk mengamati sekeliling bar itu. Banyak sekali aktivitas yang terjadi dalam bar itu. DJ yang memainkan musik _beat,_ pasangan-pasangan yang sedang memadu kasih bahkan bercumbu satu sama lain, atau sekelompok remaja yang sekedar berkumpul di tempat ini. Ren juga melihat beberapa pelayan yang berlalu-lalang mengantar pesanan pada pelanggan. Yang jelas bar ini ramai sekali.

Lama Ren memperhatikan suasana bar itu, matanya terpaku pada seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal. Bukan kenal secara personal, namun Ren tahu pasti siapa orang yang ia lihat itu.

“Hei, dia siapa?” tanya Ren kepada _bartender_ di depannya ketika bartender itu selesai menyajikan pesanan Ren.

“Siapa yang Tuan maksud?” tanya si _bartender._

“Pemuda berambut gelap itu, yang sedang melayani kumpulan pria berjas itu,” ucap Ren.

“Ah?? Dia?” tanya si _bartender,_ Ren mengangguk, “namanya Tokiya. Tokiya- _kun_ sudah bekerja di bar ini sejak empat bulan yang lalu. Sejujurnya banyak yang tertarik untuk membawa Tokiya- _kun_ ke kamar. Hanya saja Tokiya- _kun_ selalu menolak karena ia hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan, bukan lakilaki panggilan,” jelas si _bartender._

Ren hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan. Ia masih memperhatikan pemuda bernama Tokiya itu yang terlihat tertawa kecil bersama pelanggan yang ia layani.

“Tuan tertarik padanya?” tanya _bartender_ itu.

Ren berbalik menatap si _bartender._ Ia tidak menjawab, hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian meminum minuman yang ia pesan. “Jam berapa Tokiya selesai bekerja hari ini?” tanya Ren.

“Hmm, ini hari Selasa. Biasanya Tokiya- _kun_ pulang lebih cepat karena besok ia harus kuliah. Mungkin sekitar pukul dua belas,” jawab si _bartender._

“Terima kasih!” tukas Ren memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada _bartender_ itu, “simpan kembaliannya,” ucapnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari bar itu.

Ren menyeringai. Ia telah menemukan targetnya.

**[]**

Tokiya terkejut bukan main ketika baru beberapa langkah keluar dari dalam bar, ia disambut dengan Ren yang duduk bersandar di atas kap mobil miliknya.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Ren? Tokiya yang jarang berinteraksi langsung dengan pemuda itupun tahu jika Ren terkenal dengan _title playboy_ -nya. Dan yang semakin membuat Tokiya terkejut adalah fakta bahwa Ren berada di depan gedung _gay_ bar tempat ia bekerja dan sepertinya sedang menunggunya.

“Wah, wah, wah?? Aku tidak menyangka si mahasiswa berprestasi sepertimu bekerja di tempat seperti ini?” ucap Ren tiba-tiba. Tokiya sudah menduganya.

Tokiya memilih untuk tidak peduli pada Ren. Ia berjalan menjauh, ia harus segera menuju stasiun terdekat sebelum kereta terakhir berangkat malam ini.

“Hei, jangan mengabaikanku!” tukas Ren berjalan menyusul Tokiya. Ren meraih lengan atas Tokiya dan memaksa Tokiya berbalik menatapnya.

“Lepaskan aku!” tukas Tokiya menatap tajam Ren.

Ren bersiul pelan. Tatapan tajam Tokiya entah kenapa membuat sesuatu dalam diri Ren bergejolak. Tidak biasanya ia melihat Tokiya si pemuda kalem menjadi seperti ini jika sedang terpojok.

“Lepas!” tukas Tokiya masih mencoba melepaskan tangan Ren dari lengannya.

“Hei, hei, santai saja!” tukas Ren.

“Lepaskan tanganmu. Aku tidak mempunyai urusan denganmu!” tukas Tokiya lagi.

“Hee?? Bahkan setelah aku mengetahui rahasiamu yang bekerja ditempat seperti itu??” tanya Ren. “Coba bayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang-orang ketika mendengar mahasiswa berprestasi yang sering mereka elu-elukan ternyata bekerja sebagai pelayan di bar? Terlebih lagi, _gay_ bar?” tanya Ren.

Tokiya semakin menatap tajam Ren. Ia benar-benar tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk meladeni omongan Ren saat ini. Ia hanya ingin segera pulang ke apartemennya dan tidur. Besok Tokiya mempunyai jadwal kuliah pagi-pagi sekali.

“Jinguji- _san_ , tolong lepaskan tanganmu! Aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk meladeni omong kosongmu saat ini!” tukas Tokiya.

 _“Ara,_ suatu kehormatan bagiku Icchi tahu siapa namaku!” timpal Ren.

Tokiya mengernyit, “Icchi?”

“Itu namamu, bukan?”

“Mohon maaf tapi namaku bukan Ichhi. Dan cepat lepaskan tanganmu!” Tokiya kembali berusaha melepaskan tangan Ren. Namun semakin Tokiya berusaha, semakin erat tangan Ren menggenggam lengannya. “Jinguji- _san_!” seru Tokiya kesal.

“Kenapa tidak pulang bersamaku saja?” tanya Ren.

“Tidak. Kereta terakhir akan segera berangkat! Lepaskan aku!” tukas Tokiya.

Ren menyeringai. “Kalau begitu. Kau ikut bersamaku saja!”

“Ap—HEI! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!”

Ren tidak mempedulikan teriakan Tokiya. Dengan seluruh kekuatannya, Ren menarik Tokiya menuju mobilnya. Ren membuka pintu mobilnya kemudian mendorong Tokiya masuk ke dalamnya. Ren sengaja mengunci pintu mobilnya begitu Tokiya masuk, sehingga Tokiya tidak bisa kemanamana.

“Apa yang kau lakukan!?” seru Tokiya. “Turunkan aku!” perintah Tokiya.

“Maaf, _darling._ Aku tidak bisa menurunkanmu saat ini,” balas Ren.

“Kau—”

“Tidak perlu mengancam akan melompat atau sejenisnya.” Ren memotong ucapan Tokiya, “karena aku jelas tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukannya!” tukasnya. “Sekarang, jadilah patuh dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke rumah.” Ren tersenyum lebar, namun tidak membuat Tokiya ikut tersenyum. Tokiya masih menatap tajam dan kesal kepada Ren. Seenaknya saja pemuda itu memperlakukan dirinya seperti ini.

Ren segera menjalankan mobilnya tidak lama kemudian. Selama perjalanan Tokiya hanya diam saja. Beberapa kali Ren mencoba membuka percakapan, tetapi Tokiya sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Hingga pada akhirnya Ren ikut diam. Dan selama perjalanan hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka berdua.

**[]**

Tokiya baru tersadar ketika ia menatap jalanan asing yang mereka lewati. Ia menoleh ke arah Ren cepat, menatapnya tajam meminta penjelasan.

“Ini bukan jalan menuju apartemenku!” tukas Tokiya menoleh menatap Ren.

Ren terkekeh begitu ia mendengar suara Tokiya, “memang bukan,” jawab Ren enteng.

Tokiya geram. “Putar balik dan antar aku ke apartemenku! Atau turunkan aku di sini!” perintah Tokiya.

“Yakin ingin aku turunkan di sini? Kau yakin tahu kita sedang di mana saat ini?” tanya Ren.

“Tur—” Tokiya menelan suaranya. Ia menoleh keluar jendela. Jalanan yang mereka lewati saat ini begitu asing dan sepi. Tokiya memutar otak, jikalau Ren benar-benar menurunkannya di tempat ini, Tokiya tidak yakin ia bisa mendapatkan tumpangan bis atau semacamnya.

“Jadi? Masih ingin turun di sini?” tanya Ren kemudian. Bibirnya memperlihatkan seringai puas begitu melihat Tokiya yang menatap tajam ke arahnya. “ _Good boy_!” seru Ren menepuk pelan puncak kepala Tokiya menggunakan sebelah tangannya.

Tokiya mendengus, segera saja ia menepis tangan Ren dari kepalanya.

Perjalanan kembali diselimuti keheningan. Tokiya kembali diam dan memilih melihat jalanan sepi yang mereka lewati. Hingga akhirnya mobil yang dikendarai Ren memasuki kawasan perumahan elit. Tokiya menelan ludah, ia tahu kawasan ini. Perumahan yang hanya dihuni oleh pengusaha, konglomerat atau pejabat terkenal di negaranya. Ia tidak menyangka Ren tinggal di lingkungan yang seperti ini.

“Sampai!” Tokiya menoleh ke samping, tepat ketika Ren telah mematikan mesin mobil dan melepas sabuk pengamannya. “Kenapa? Ayo turun!” tukas Ren.

“In-ini rumahmu?” tanya Tokiya.

Ren mengangguk. “Salah satu rumahku,” jawab Ren.

Salah satu. Salah satu rumah Ren yang berada di kawasan elit. Tokiya kembali tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar pintu mobil yang ditutup. Ren sudah turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju rumah mewah yang berdiri kokoh di depan mereka. Tokiya buru-buru menyusul. Sebenarnya Tokiya tidak mau dan lebih memilih Ren mengantarnya pulang, hanya saja ia tahu mau bagaimana Tokiya merengek... Ren tidak akan menuruti kemauan Tokiya.

“Jinguji- _san_ tinggal sendiri?” tanya Tokiya begitu mereka memasuki rumah Ren. Tokiya tidak bisa berbohong jika ia tidak terkesan pada interior rumah Ren, rumah pemuda itu benar-benar indah.

“Ya. Sebenarnya aku jarang pulang ke rumah ini. Malam ini pengecualian,” ucap Ren tersenyum menatap Tokiya.

Tokiya terdiam. Ia tahu dibalik senyumnya itu Ren pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Tokiya harus lebih berhati-hati mulai saat ini.

“Kau sudah mandi?” tanya Ren. Tokiya menatap Ren penuh curiga. Untuk apa Ren menanyakan hal itu? “Aku lihat kau sedikit tidak nyaman, jadi aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah kau sudah mandi atau belum,” ucap Ren seakan tahu apa yang Tokiya pikirkan. Tokiya menggeleng pelan.

“Ikut aku! Lebih baik kau membersihkan diri lebih dulu!” tukas Ren berjalan meninggalkan Tokiya.

Tokiya dengan ragu mengikuti Ren. Tokiya masih diam sampai akhirnya ia mengetahui bahwa Ren membawanya ke sebuah kamar.

“Kenapa ke kamar?” tanya Tokiya spontan.

Ren berbalik, menatap Tokiya heran. “Kau ingin mandi, bukan? Kamar mandinya ada di kamarku.” Ren menjawab.

Tokiya kembali mengikuti Ren. Ia hanya terdiam di tengah-tengah kamar luas itu ketika Ren tampak mencari sesuatu dari dalam lemari pakaian.

“Ini, mandilah dulu. Aku akan mencarikan baju yang cocok untukmu!” tukas Ren memberikan Tokiya sebuah handuk yang terlihat masih baru. “Kamar mandi di situ!” tunjuk Ren pada sebuah pintu dalam kamarnya.

Tokiya mengangguk pelan, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Begitu ia berada di dalam kamar mandi itu, ia langsung mengunci pintunya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi padanya. Sedangkan Ren, ia tersenyum puas ketika targetnya sudah berada dalam genggamannya.

**[]**

Tokiya tidak percaya Ren melakukan ini padanya. Pemuda itu sengaja memberinya baju dan celana yang sangat kebesaran untuknya. Sebuah kemeja berwarna pastel yang kebesaran di tubuh Tokiya kini ia kenakan, leher dan bahu Tokiya tampak terekspos dengan bebas. Ren juga memberinya celana berukuran tidak pas, sangat kebesaran untuknya.

Tokiya mengepalkan tangan geram. Ia tahu Ren sengaja melakukan ini padanya!

“Jinguji- _san_!” teriak Tokiya memanggil nama pemuda kurang ajar yang telah menculiknya itu. Tokiya sudah tidak peduli dengan imej kalem dirinya, ia benar-benar marah pada Ren saat ini. “Jinguji- _san_! Jinguji- _san_ di mana?” teriak Tokiya lagi.

Tidak ada sahutan dari Ren. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Tokiya keluar dari kamar Ren. Ia berjalan tidak tentu arah dalam rumah besar itu demi mencari keberadaan pemuda berambut panjang itu.

“Jinguji- _san_!” panggil Tokiya sekali lagi. Sementara Ren yang berada di ruang keluarga tampak santai ketika mendengar suara Tokiya. Ia masih sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya dan menghiraukan suara dari dalam televisi yang menyala.

“Jinguji- _san_!” Ren mendongak kali ini. Dan ini adalah keputusan yang salah bagi Ren. Pasalnya di depannya kini Tokiya berdiri dengan penampilan yang mampu membuat sesuatu di dalam celananya bereaksi.

“Apa?” tanya Ren akhirnya. Berusaha terlihat santai.

“Jinguji- _san_ sengaja memberiku pakaian kebesaran seperti ini?” tanya Tokiya.

Ren mengernyit. “Bukan salahku jika bajuku kebesaran di tubuhmu. Itu bajuku yang paling kecil!” tukas Ren.

Kedua mata Tokiya menyipit menatap Ren, ia lantas mendengus. “Aku ingin pulang! Antarkan aku pulang!” perintah Tokiya.

“Ini sudah sangat malam. Menginap saja. Aku akan mengantarmu besok pagi,” ucap Ren.

Tokiya sebenarnya sangat keberatan jika harus menginap seperti ini. Namun sepertinya ia tidak mempunyai banyak pilihan selain setuju untuk menginap. “Jinguji- _san_ yang memaksaku menginap. Jadi aku akan tidur di kamarmu. Jangan ganggu aku!” tukas Tokiya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Ren.

Selama berjalan menuju kamar Ren, Tokiya tidak hentinya menyumpah serapahi pemuda itu. Ia tidak pernah berinteraksi secara langsung dengan Ren. Lalu bagaimana bisa ia bisa berada dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tokiya sangat terkejut ketika ia berniat menutup pintu kamar Ren, Ren sudah lebih dulu menahannya. “Jinguji- _san_ , ap—” ucapan Tokiya terhenti ketika Ren mendorong tubuh Tokiya kemudian mengurung Tokiya dengan tubuhnya di balik pintu.

“Apa ya—” ucapan Tokiya kembali terputus ketika Ren sudah lebih dulu mencium Tokiya tepat di bibir. Kedua mata Tokiya sontak membola terkejut. Ia berusaha mendorong Ren dengan tangannya, namun dengan mudahnya Ren mengunci kedua tangannya di samping kepalanya.

Ciuman yang awalnya biasa saja lama kelamaan berubah menjadi ciuman yang menuntut. Berkali-kali Ren memaksa Tokiya untuk membuka mulutnya, Tokiya jelas menolak. Namun gigitan sengaja yang dilakukan Ren pada bibir bawahnya membuat Tokiya memekik kecil dan memberikan kesempatan pada Ren untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tokiya. Ia memaksa lidahnya berdansa dengan lidah Tokiya, saling bertukar saliva, dan merasakan hangatnya berada dalam mulut Tokiya.

“Jingu-ji—aahh—” Ren tersenyum puas ketika mendengar suara desahan Tokiya. Mau seberapa pun Tokiya mencoba menghentikannya, pemuda yang lebih pendek itu tidak akan bisa.

Ren baru melepaskan tautan bibir mereka ketika Tokiya mulai tersengal kehabisan nafas. Ren menyeringai ketika melihat keadaan Tokiya saat ini. Wajahnya yang memerah, tatapan sayu dan lelehan air liur mereka yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Sangat seksi di mata Ren.

“Aku tidak tahu jika laki-laki bisa memiliki ekspresi seseksi ini!” tukas Ren yang dibalas lirikan tajam mata Tokiya. “Kau benar-benar seksi, Icchi!” bisik Ren sensual di dekat  
telinga Tokiya.

Tokiya berniat ingin menampar wajah Ren, namun tangan Ren lebih sigap dan segera menangkap pergelangan tangan Tokiya. “Aku tidak sabar ingin bermain denganmu, Icchi!” tukas Ren lagi.

Tiba-tiba Tokiya merasakan tubuhnya melayang. Efek dari ciuman panas yang baru saja mereka lakukan masih berdampak pada Tokiya dan membuat Tokiya terlihat tidak berdaya. Dalam gendongan ala bridal, Ren membawa Tokiya menuju ranjang besar di kamarnya. Ia meletakkan tubuh Tokiya perlahan.

Ren langsung mengungkung tubuh Tokiya di bawahnya ketika Tokiya mencoba kabur darinya. “Kau tidak bisa kabur begitu saja, Icchi!” tukas Ren, “tidak sebelum kau memuaskanku,” sambung Ren.

Tokiya kembali memberikan tatapan tajam pada Ren. Ren tersenyum ketika melihat tatapan itu, tatapan yang membuatnya semakin ingin menaklukkan Tokiya di bawahnya. Ren sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Tokiya meludah ke wajahnya. “Menyingkir dari atasku, Jinguji!” tukas Tokiya marah.

“Tatapanmu yang seperti itu semakin membuatku ingin segera membuatmu mendesah di bawahku, Icchi,” ucap Ren.

“Aku tidak sudi!” seru Tokiya. Ia berusaha menendang perut Ren. Namun lutut Ren yang tiba-tiba menekan penis Tokiya membuat Tokiya terkejut bukan main. Hampir saja ia mengeluarkan suara desahan karena gesekan lutut Ren dengan penisnya.

Tokiya menatap tajam Ren, namun tatapan tajam Tokiya sama sekali tidak membuat Ren berhenti. Kaki Ren semakin menekan bagian dalam selangkangan Tokiya, membuat Tokiya kembali tidak bisa menahan desahannya.

“Le-lepas—ahh!” suara desahan Tokiya kembali terdengar. Ren menyeringai lagi. Ia kembali memperdalam ciuman mereka hingga membuat Tokiya terbuai dalam ciuman  
mereka.

Tangan Ren bergerak perlahan, perlahan ia membuka kancing kemeja yang Tokiya kenakan. Tidak ada perlawanan dari Tokiya, Ren yakin Tokiya telah terbuai dalam cumbuannya. Desahan Tokiya bercampur dengan erangan kenikmatan ketika Ren iseng mempermainkan puting Tokiya. _Gotcha._ Ren menemukan salah satu titik lemah Tokiya.

Ren melepaskan tautan bibir mereka tidak lama kemudian. Lagi-lagi pemandangan menggairahkan tersaji di depan Ren. Di bawahnya, Tokiya menatap sayu ke arahnya. Tidak ada lagi tatapan tajam Tokiya yang sebelumnya Tokiya berikan kepada Ren, kini yang ada hanyalah tatapan sayu penuh kabut napsu.

Ren mengelus pelan pipi Tokiya. Kulit Tokiya terasa sangat lembut ketika ia sentuh. Ekspresi Tokiya saat ini juga begitu mengundang. Entah sejak kapan Ren merasakan penisnya sudah menegang di balik celana miliknya hanya karena berciuman dengan Tokiya. Terlebih Tokiya adalah lakilaki sama sepertinya.

“Kau terlihat sangat seksi dan menggoda saat ini, Icchi. Aku tidak sabar ingin memasukimu sebentar lagi,” bisik Ren dengan sensual.

Tokiya seperti tersadar, ia kembali berusaha mendorong Ren menjauh dari atas tubuhnya. Namun Ren lebih dulu meraih tangan Tokiya kemudian membawanya ke depan bibirnya. Tatapan mereka beradu ketika Ren mengecup punggung tangan Tokiya, Tokiya yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tidak mampu menahan semburat merah dipl pipinya. Ia sangat malu, dan entah kenapa ia seperti merasakan puluhan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya ketika ia mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari pemuda di atasnya.

“Kau tahu, Icchi. Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan seks dengan laki-laki. Tapi kau berhasil membuat penisku bereaksi di bawah sana,” ucap Ren. Pipi Tokiya kembali memerah mendengar ucapan vulgar Ren, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping menghindari tatapan Ren. “Tatap aku!” tukas Ren mengapit dagu Tokiya dan memaksa Tokiya kembali menatapnya. “Malam ini aku akan mengantarmu ke surga duniawi. Kita akan melewati malam yang indah berdua di atas ranjang ini.”

Setelahnya Tokiya sudah tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Kalimat manis Ren juga sentuhan Ren disetiap bagian tubuhnya berhasil membuat Tokiya berbuai. Penolakan yang semula Tokiya lakukan tidak terjadi lagi. Tidak heran kenapa banyak perempuan yang berlomba-lomba mendekati Ren, lihat saja apa yang Ren lakukan hingga bisa membuat Tokiya yang begitu menolaknya menjadi pasrah tidak berdaya di bawah kungkungan Ren.

Malam itu entah berapa lama mereka melakukan seks. Kepala Tokiya pusing, pening dengan segala kenikmatan yang Ren berikan malam itu padanya. Malam itu hanya ada suara desahan Tokiya, bunyi kulit yang saling beradu dan erangan ketika mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Hal terakhir yang Tokiya tahu hanyalah, Ren membisikkan sesuatu kemudian mengecup keningnya sebelum Tokiya terlelap dan memejamkan mata.

**[]**

Kelopak mata Tokiya terbuka perlahan, ia segera menutup kembali matanya menggunakan tangannya untuk menghalau sinar matahari yang masuk melalui pintu kaca balkon. Perlahan Tokiya mengerjap. Ia mencoba untuk merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Tidak berapa lama kemudian ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya pegal, apalagi bagian bawahnya yang terasa perih.

Tokiya terdiam sebentar. Ia menunduk, menatap dirinya yang telanjang dan hanya ditutupi oleh selimut. Wajah Tokiya seketika memerah, ia mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi semalam. Bahkan ia mengingat dengan jelas seperti apa dirinya begitu mendapatkan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Ren.

“Selamat pagi, Icchi. Kau sudah bangun?” Tokiya menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka.

Di sana, di pintu kamar, Tokiya melihat Ren berjalan masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan di tangannya.

“Tidurmu lelap sekali. Aku jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu,” ucap Ren kemudian.

Tokiya masih terdiam. Wajahnya juga masih merah padam. Apalagi kini Ren hanya mengenakan celana pendek tanpa atasan dan memperlihatkan tubuh atletis Ren yang sangat menggoda Ren tersenyum miring ketika melihat wajah Tokiya yang memerah.

“Kenapa diam?” tanya Ren kemudian.

Tokiya menoleh ke arah Ren. Tokiya mencoba memberikan tatapan tajam seperti sebelumnya, namun gagal karena rona merah yang justru semakin terlihat di pipinya.

“Berisik!” ketus Tokiya.

Ren terkekeh. “Mandilah. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan ke kampus,” ucap Ren.

Tokiya beringsut melilitkan selimut ke tubuhnya. Walaupun bagian bawahnya masih terasa perih, ia memaksakan diri berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Lagilagi Ren kembali terkekeh melihat Tokiya yang kesusahan berjalan.

**[]**

Tokiya tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Seperti sekarang ini, Tokiya tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian dikarenakan kini ia berjalan bersebelahan bersama Ren. Ia sudah mengatakan pada Ren untuk membiarkannya berjalan sendiri menuju kelasnya. Namun tentu saja Ren akan menolak dan tetap memaksa berjalan bersamanya.

“Berhenti mengikutiku!” dengus Tokiya.

Ren menoleh pada pemuda yang lebih pendek di sebelahnya, kemudian dengan usil menepuk pelan puncak kepala Tokiya beberapa kali.

“Hentikan itu!” tukas Tokiya menepis tangan Ren.

“Aku tidak perlu kau mengantarku! Aku bisa sendiri!” tukas Tokiya lagi.

Ren hanya mengedikkan bahunya. “Aku ingin lebih lama bersamamu, Icchi,” ucap Ren.

“Aku tidak,” balas Tokiya.

Tokiya lantas mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha untuk meninggalkan Ren. Tinggal beberapa lama lagi ia akan sampai di kelasnya.

Namun lagi-lagi Tokiya harus menahan kekesalan ketika tiba-tiba Ren menarik lengannya dan memaksa Tokiya berbalik. Tokiya berniat melontarkan sumpah serapahnya namun terhenti ketika Ren mencium bibirnya. Ren mencium bibirnya di depan umum. Pekikan terkejut terdengar di sekitar mereka. Bahkan ciuman itu membuat Tokiya terdiam beberapa saat karena terkejut.

“Hubungi aku jika kelasmu sudah selesai,” ucap Ren mengerlingkan sebelah matanya kepada Tokiya.

Tokiya mengepalkan kedua tangannya, siap akan menonjok wajah menyebalkan Ren namun lagi-lagi Ren berhasil menahannya.

“Jangan kasar seperti itu, oke, _Darling.”_ Ren lantas mencium punggung tangan Tokiya, mengakibatkan suasana di sekitar mereka semakin heboh.

“Kau—” Tokiya menuding wajah Ren.

“Aku sudah menetapkanmu sebagai targetku. Dan aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, _Darling!”_ tukas Ren memotong ucapan Tokiya. “Aku akan menunggu sampai kau mengatakan ‘aku menyukaimu’ kepada diriku, _Darling.”_ Ren tersenyum. “Sampai bertemu nanti! Jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku!” tukas Ren kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Tokiya di depan pintu kelasnya.

Tokiya mendengus kesal. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap tidak bisa menahan rasa malu dan semburat kemerahan di wajahnya. Dengan wajah tertekuk, Tokiya lantas berjalan masuk menuju kelasnya. Menghindari bisik-bisik mahasiswa lain yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Tokiya bersumpah dalam hatinya. Ia tidak ingin berurusan kembali dengan pemuda yang telah merenggut kesuciannya itu!

**—END—**


End file.
